Blunders That Aren't That Bad Of a Mistake
by Kirinenko
Summary: Una especie de fanfic navideño. Tokiya y el resto aprendieron que nunca debían dejar que Natsuki hiciese las decoraciones, cocinase o planease las actividades. Y mucho menos dejar que Ren prepare el ponche de huevo. Pero algunos errores no fueron tan malos para él. TRADUCCIÓN NO AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Ittoki Otoya

ID: 223566

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Dicho eso no me entretengo más, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cinco hombres miraban la mansión en silencio, preguntándose qué los había poseído para permitir que Natsuki se encargase de las preparaciones del sitio en el que se alojarían "¿De verdad esta es mi mansión…?" preguntó Ren cuando abrió la puerta, viendo el lugar decorado con varios Piyo-chans por todas partes.

Habían decidido celebrar la Navidades juntos en una de las mansiones de la familia de Ren y Natsuki se había ofrecido voluntario para ir allí antes para hacer las preparaciones para los otros. Por qué habían estado de acuerdo era un misterio y todos se palmearon el rostro cuando se dieron cuenta de cómo eran las decoraciones.

"Por suerte, Nanami y Shibuya no pudieron venir. De lo contrario, habría que ver nuestras caras" gruñó mientras rezaba para que todo lo que habían visto fuese una ilusión "¿Eh? No es tan malo, podría haber sido peor" Otoya intentó animarles, pero ni siquiera estaba dudando de sus propias palabras.

"Otoya. No digas cosas que no quieres decir" le reprendió Tokiya, golpeándole suavemente en la cabeza.

"Jo, Tokiya. No tenías que pegarme" Otoya hizo un puchero y se frotó la cabeza "Solo estaba intentando animar a todos. Pronto será Navidad y no deberíamos estar con caras largas"

"Ittoki tiene razón. Jinguji, ¿no dijiste que tenías algunos sirvientes aquí? Todavía hay tiempo de cambiar las decoraciones" Masato intentó ayudar a Otoya y, con suerte, deshacerse de esas decoraciones verdaderamente brillantes que lastimaban los ojos.

El culpable que había provocado el sufrimiento de todos apareció y les saludó alegremente, parpadeando con confusión ante los rostros que tenían los otros "¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué sucede?" repitió Syo, apuntando con un dedo acusador a Natsuki "Lo equivocado fue dejarte a cargo y hacer que este lugar parezca – ¡argh!" no podía lograr el terminar la frase.

"Pero este sitio se ve mucho más adorable ahora" discutió Natsuki. Syo colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza y gruñó "Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en discutir contigo ahora"

El rostro de Syo palideció más aún cuando entraron al salón principal "¿Por qué hay tantas decoraciones extrañas de Piyo-chan simulando falsos muérdagos?" Natsuki había sonreír alegremente mientras respondía a la pregunta "¿No es adorable, Syo-chan? Tuve la suerte de encontrarlos"

Los otros negaron con la cabeza y pasaron hacia la sala de estar, estremeciéndose cuando allí también encontraron decoraciones de Piyo-chan. Al ver que los otros iban a explotar pronto, Otoya se apresuró a hablar para distraerles "¿Qué vamos a hacer con los arreglos para dormir?"

Ren había pasado sus maletas a los sirvientes antes de sentarse "En cualquiera de las habitaciones vacías, Ikki. Tengo más que suficientes para que todos tengamos una habitación o puedes elegir una de las habitaciones más grandes y quedarte con alguien más. Esas habitaciones más grandes tienen una cama extra"

Su habitación estaba ya decidida y la verdad es que no le importaba qué habitaciones escogiesen los demás. Otoya se alegró por el comentario y se giró hacia Tokiya enérgicamente "Oye, Tokiya. ¿Quieres que seamos compañeros de habitación como siempre?"

Tokiya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza aparecer cuando Otoya estaba ya poniéndole ojitos. Sabía que, en cuanto aceptara, su calma y tranquilidad durante las vacaciones desaparecería y tendría que cuidar de un hiperactivo pelirrojo, como siempre.

"Vale. Necesitas que alguien cuide de ti, por si rompes algo" Otoya hinchó las mejillas con eso "¿Qué? ¡Tokiya! ¡No soy tan torpe!" hizo un puchero cuando Tokiya solamente alzó una ceja y le interrogó silenciosamente.

Otoya estaba consciente de que era un poco torpe pero, hey, no iba a romper nada en esta casa cuando todos esos muebles eran tan grandes "Syo-chan, ¿quieres compartir habitación?" preguntó Natsuki.

Syo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, imaginándose las pesadillas de todos los adornos navideños que Natsuki le forzaría a poner si compartían la misma habitación. Hizo nota mental de elegir la habitación más alejada de Natsuki "¡No! Quién sabe lo que harás si nos quedamos en la misma habitación"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir, Syo-chan?" la mirada inocente que tenía Natsuki en el rostro estaba molestando a Syo y solo quería escoger una habitación rápidamente y colocar sus cosas sin que nadie le molestase.

No tuvo que decirlo porque Masato ya había hablado "¿Deberíamos llegar nuestras cosas a las habitaciones y encontrarnos aquí dentro de una hora?" los otros cinco asintieron y Ren les asignó un sirviente a cada uno de ellos para ayudarles con sus cosas y enseñarles donde están las habitaciones.

Un revivido Otoya tiró de Tokiya con él hacia la habitación más grande con dos camas. Tokiya había dejado de intentar discutir con Otoya y lo siguió en silencio. Había querido tomarse un rato y descansar pero los otros le habían arrastrado a celebrar las navidades juntos.

Viendo lo emocionado que estaba Otoya y cómo todos los demás estaban, Tokiya decidió acompañarles. Tokiya no quería ser la persona que frenase a los demás, incluso si prefería pasar el tiempo en silencio mientras leía un libro.

"Supongo que eso es imposible ahora" susurró Tokiya tranquilamente para sí mismo. Otoya giró el rostro para mirarlo, con una mirada de desconcierto en el rostro "¿Dijiste algo, Tokiya?" Tokiya negó con la cabeza, mostrando su expresión habitual de nuevo "No"

"¿Eh? Supongo que habré escuchado mal" tímidamente se rascó la cabeza y se giró para buscar una habitación adecuada "¡Me gusta esta~! ¿Podemos quedarnos en esta, Tokiya?"

Tokiya miró la habitación y suspiró. Sin duda una habitación que le gustaría a Otoya, el papel pintado era rojo y la mayoría de los muebles eran de diferentes tonalidades de rojo también. Sinceramente, era demasiado rojo y brillante para su gusto pero el más joven no dudaría en quejarse si le decía que no.

Infelizmente, Tokiya asintió con la cabeza para evitarse el sufrimiento de escuchar las quejas de Otoya "¿De verdad? Gracias~" Otoya lo había atrapado en un abrazo e intentó apartar al pesado pelirrojo "Otoya. Suéltame"

Otoya tenía un puchero y se alejó mientras murmuraba que Tokiya era demasiado cruel con él. Tokiya lucho contra la urgencia de discutir con él y colocó sus mochilas al lado izquierdo de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Al ver que su compañero no iba a hablar pronto, Otoya decidió empezar a desempacar también. No tenía mucho que sacar, solo su ropa y cosas necesarias. Tokiya era mucho más organizado y le llevó poco tiempo más que a Otoya el desempacar.

"¿Hecho, Tokiya?" Tokiya asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar, saludando a Syo, Ren y Masato "¿Natsuki no está aquí todavía?"

Syo se encogió de hombros "No lo sé" una tos los interrumpió y Ren le dio permiso a la sirvienta para hablar "Shinomiya-sama está en la cocina"

Las palabras se asentaron lentamente, Syo y Otoya palideciendo al darse cuenta de que Natsuki estaba preparando la comida "¿QUÉ?" los otros tres estaban mucho más tranquilos que los otros dos, sin haber tenido el horror de comer la comida de Natsuki antes.

Masato estaba confundido y preguntó al pálido dúo "¿Qué está mal con que Shinomiya esté cocinando?" los rostro de Otoya se estaba poniendo verde cuando recordó haber tenido que comer la comida de Natsuki con anterioridad y empujó a Syo para que respondiera.

Respirando profundamente, Syo intentó calmarse y hablar con calma "Nunca, repito, nunca comáis nada que cocina Natsuki si queréis vivir y que vuestro paladar no muera. También hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que la cocina se queme también"

"Estoy seguro de que no es tan malo" comentó Ren. Otoya negó con la cabeza, con nerviosismo "Confía en mí. Sabe horrible y ni siquiera puedes imaginarlo cuando se pone a hornear…" Syo cogió el brazo de Otoya y le arrastró en dirección a la cocina "Vamos a intentar detenerle antes de que acabe y nos lo dé de comer"

Los otros tres les siguieron lentamente, preguntándose si la cocina de Natsuki era de verdad tan mala. Lo que vieron en la cocina les hizo creer al joven dúo "¿Qué es eso negro?" preguntó Tokiya, mirándolo con extrañeza.

"Esa es la masa del pan de jengibre que tiene huevos, miel, harina, salsa de soja, jengibre en polvo, canela, polvo para hornear y salsa dulce para que sea dulce~" los cinco palidecieron ante los dos ingredientes adicionales y Masato preguntó disgustado porqué había salsas en eso.

Natsuki lo había mirado como si fuese un idiota, lo cual había irritado enormemente a Masato "Para darle el color oscuro y dulzura, por supuesto. Temía que el polvo de jengibre lo calentara demasiado" Syo se palmeó en la cara e intentó inventar una distracción.

"¿Por qué no dejamos el cocinar a los sirvientes y pedimos algo de pisa para comer en su lugar? Hay un nuevo especial de Navidad que no he tenido oportunidad de probar aún" los otros cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo y alejaron a Natsuki de la cocina "Pediré"

Otoya sacó su móvil y marcó a la pizzería, mirando tímidamente cuando le preguntaron cuál era la dirección. Tokiya suspiró y le quitó el móvil, confirmando el pedido por él antes de devolverle el móvil "La próxima vez, por favor, no pidas cuando ni siquiera conoces el lugar"

Otoya asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado, y prometió que no cometería semejante error de nuevo. Al menos ahora no tendría que tener miedo de comer lo cocinado por Natsuki. Mientras los otros cuatro distraían a Natsuki, Ren había ordenado a los sirvientes que se asegurasen de que Natsuki no pusiese un pie en la cocina de nuevo.

Después de una buena comida, habían discutido sobre el cambio de algunas de las decoraciones, diciéndole a Natsuki que tener a Piyo-chan por toda decoración, era un poco demasiado. Natsuki estuvo de acuerdo después de comprometerse a cambiar solo algunas de ellas y no reemplazar todas las decoraciones de Piyo-chan.

El día siguiente lo pasaron redecorando el sitio, evitando que Natsuki pusiese un pie en la cocina y evitando que hiciese la mayoría de las preparaciones por miedo a que hiciese algo extraño otra vez.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó la Navidad. Ren había dado el día libre a los sirvientes para dejarles celebrar la Navidad con sus familias y los seis se quedaron solos. Tokiya había despertado temprano para encontrar preparado el desayuno por los sirvientes la noche de antes.

Habían llegado al acuerdo de que Tokiya sería el que se despertaría más temprano, debiendo preparar el desayuno primero, antes de que Natsuki hiciese algo. Ninguno de ellos confiaba en Natsuki para calentar siquiera la comida sin añadir nada por su cuenta. Mientras, terminaron dependiendo de la suerte para que Natsuki no terminara con ese trabajo.

Una vez que Tokiya dejó el trabajo de cuidar de la comida a Masato, volvió a la habitación para despertar a su compañero. Al ver el estado de la cama y los malos hábitos de sueño de Otoya, negó con la cabeza mientras le sacudía ligeramente "Otoya. Despierta"

"¿Mmm? ¿Tokiya…?" Otoya se sentó, frotándose los ojos mientras bostezaba suavemente. Se estiró y asintió sin expresión cuando Tokiya le informó que se reuniese con él en la sala de estar "Otoya. ¿Me estás escuchando?"

Otoya fue recibido con el ceño fruncido de Tokiya cuando finalmente fue capaz de enfocar sus ojos "¿Qué dijiste?" se sonrojó y jugó con su pelo, avergonzado. Tokiya suspiró y repitió sus palabras "Te veré en la sala de estar cuando estés listo"

Otoya asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia el armario para buscar su ropa "En serio, ¿por qué tengo que cuidar de él?" se preguntó Tokiya mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cocina. No entendía por qué siempre acababa teniendo que cuidar del pelirrojo.

Sabía que si le dejaba solo, no sería nada bueno "El lugar sería todo un desastre si le dejo por su cuenta" se respondió, siendo un perfeccionista que odia el desorden "¿Ya has despertado a Ikki?"

Tokiya alzó la mirada para ver a un sonriente Ren qué parecía estar escondiendo algo "Pareces entretenido. ¿Te importaría compartir que te divierte?" ese comentario solo provocó que Ren se echase a reír, haciendo que Tokiya se molestase.

"Jinguji. Deja de molestar a Ichinose" intervino Masato, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba a Ren "¿Oh? Hijirikawa, no estoy haciendo nada" Masato le miró con incredulidad y se sentó "¿Eso es así?"

Dejando a los dos solos para que discutiesen, Tokiya volvió a la cocina para ver a tetera con agua en el fuego y unas bolsas de té siendo colocadas en esta "¿Té japonés para el desayuno…?" supuso que estaba bien con eso.

Al igual que Masato, le gustan los desayunos tradicionales japoneses. No es de extrañar que les hubiera ordenado a los sirvientes que lo preparase el día de ayer "Al menos es un desayuno saludable. Si dejamos a Otoya a cargo, simplemente les habría preparar una gran olla de curry"

Tokiya negó con la cabeza al recordar la primera y última vez que había dejado a Otoya a cargo de la comida. Otoya había preparado varios platos de curry para todas sus comidas, haciéndole sufrir dolor de cabeza y consumir demasiadas calorías.

"Buenos días, Tokiya-kun" un sonriente Natsuki entró a la cocina y Tokiya, instantáneamente, se movió hacia él para evitar que tocara algo "Buenos días. Tengo todo bajo control aquí, puedes esperar en la mesa con el resto"

Rápidamente empujó a Natsuki afuera y calentó la comida "Iba a esperar a Otoya, pero creo que ahora no puedo" para cuando el agua hirvió y echó el agua donde las bolsas de té, Otoya había aparecido "Ah. Tokiya. ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?"

Sin una palabra, le pasó una bandeja con tres tazas, sin confiar en que Otoya llevase las seis de golpe sin derramarlas "Ten cuidado con no derramarlas" Otoya resopló y llevó la bandeja.

"¡Ves! No dejé caer la-" fue detenido cuando casi se tropieza y con un suspiro, Tokiya le cogió por la cintura "Te dije que fueses cuidadoso" Otoya se sonrojó y se alejó rápidamente "Lo siento. Seré más cuidadoso esta vez"

Negando con la cabeza, pasó a la última bandeja el resto de las tazas a este mientras él llevaba la última tanda de comida "¿Un desayuno tradicional japonés? Esto parece algo hecho por Hijirikawa" bromeó Ren, cogiendo su comida con los palillos.

"¿Algún problema con eso, Jinguji?" Masato bajó sus palillos y empezó un concurso de miradas con Ren. Sintiendo que una discusión estaba a punto de empezar, Otoya habló para suavizar el ambiente "Tener un desayuno saludable de vez en cuando está bastante bien. Aunque prefiero el curry-"

"Elegirías el curry por encima de cualquier cosa, Otoya" interrumpió Tokiya, negando con la cabeza. Otoya se rio y colocó la mano en su pelo "Sí que me conoces, Tokiya"

Tokiya reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos y luchó por mantener su expresión estoica "Es obvio cuando nunca has estado enfermo por no comer curry todos los días. La comida que preparaste la última vez que te dejé a cargo de la comida lo hizo obvio"

"¿Quién se aburriría de comer su comida favorita todos los días?" hizo una pausa para lanzarle una mirada interrogante a Tokiya "Además, yo como diferentes tipos de curry todos los días. ¡Y oye! Al menos me aseguro de tomar diferentes tipos para cada comida"

Se pudo escuchar la risa de los demás y Tokiya descubrió que el dolor de cabeza se aproximaba por cada minuto "Suena como que te diviertes, Ichi"

Tokiya miró a Ren con incredulidad "¿Cómo es que eso suena divertido?" Ren le guiñó un ojo y movió sus palillos para enfatizar su punto "Estoy seguro de que te divertiste con Ikki~"

Decidiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo discutir con Ren, volvió a comer de su plato "Por cierto, ¿por qué habéis traído los dos la comida juntos?" inquirió Syo.

Otoya sonrió y estaba a punto de responder cuando Tokiya le quitó los palillos de la mano "Otoya. Estás tirando el arroz por todos lados. Presta atención a lo que estás agarrando"

El pelirrojo observó tímidamente cómo colocaba los palillos en su bol, así como el arroz había olvidado que tenía en los palillos cuando los movió "Lo siento por eso, Tokiya" alejó la mirada avergonzado hacia Syo, mientras seguía con lo que quería decir inicialmente.

"Una actuación sin pagar~ Tokiya y yo fuimos-" un pedazo de carne fue introducido en su boca y sus palabras fueron cubiertas. Otoya parpadeó y masticó "¿Qué fue eso, Tokiya? ¿Era algo que no debería haber dicho?"

"Sólo comete la comida" habló Tokiya con frialdad. A pesar del frío exterior que tenía antes, estaba avergonzado por dejar saber a los otros que había pedido ayuda a Otoya para hacer una pequeña actuación por los niños del hospital.

"Bien" Otoya hizo un puchero hasta que Tokiya puso algo de su comida en su cuenco casi vacío "¿Eh?" se veía confundido y espero a que Tokiya explicase "Pareces muerto de hambre y no tengo tanta hambre" respondió Tokiya con suavidad.

Otoya podía ver que eso era una mentira y susurró suavemente "Solo estás cuidando de tu dieta, como siempre. Algo sobre que son demasiadas calorías otra vez" Tokiya se atragantó con el té que estaba bebiendo y tosió "¡Otoya!"

"Lo siento. Pero ya estoy susurrando" discutió Otoya, sin gustarle que hubiese irritado a Tokiya de nuevo "Ambos parecías una pareja casada"

Ren sonrió y les observó con diversión "¿Q-Qué?" los dos se hicieron eco al mismo tiempo "Buena química también"

Habría seguido diciendo incluso más si Masato no le hubiese parado "Jinguji. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestar a Ittoki e Ichinose?"

Tokiya suspiró y se levantó "He terminado de comer" llevó sus cosas hacia el fregadero y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir el grifo para lavar los platos, Masato había dejado de discutir con Ren "Ichinose. Deja que Jinguji lo haga. Preparamos mucho para decidir que se supone que deberíamos hacer cada uno y el sacó el papel de lavar los platos"

Ren le lanzó una mirada de odio a Masato mientras esperaba que pudiese evitar la tarea que tan desafortunadamente había cogido "No me importa ayudar" ofreció Natsuki.

"No. Eso es lo que Jinguji sacó y acordamos hacer cualquier cosa que nos tocase" respondió Masato y Natsuki asintió con la cabeza lentamente ya que, de hecho, llegaron a tal acuerdo ayer.

Desafortunadamente para Ren, había sacado el de lavar los platos mientras que Tokiya había sacado el de preparar las comidas ya hechas, Otoya recibió la tarea de ayudar a servir la comida, Natsuki estaba a cargo del entretenimiento aunque ninguno de ellos sabían de qué se trataba, Syo limpiaría y Masato se aseguraría de que todos hiciesen su trabajo y colocaría las decoraciones restantes en la sala de estar.

"Hijirikawa, tú-" Ren estaba irritado porque Masato estuviese tan serio con lo de no dejar que la gente le ayudase a lavar los platos "En ese caso, dejaré estoy aquí" Tokiya se encogió de hombros y se alejó, diciéndoles que estaría en la sala de estudio si lo necesitaban.

"¿Leyendo de nuevo?" se quejó Otoya "Eso es lo que has estado haciendo incluso cuando estamos allí" Tokiya suspiró y se dio media vuelta "¿Hay algo de malo en ello?"

"No…" respondió Otoya lentamente y Tokiya se fue "Desearía que se relajase alguna vez" murmuró Otoya con preocupación "¿No se toma ningún descanso?" Otoya negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de Syo "Nop. Siempre encuentra un modo de practicar y ni siquiera creo que duerma suficiente"

"Eso suena a Ichi" Ren asintió con la cabeza, mostrando su acuerdo. El asunto fue dejado de lado mientras continuaban comiendo, con Otoya todavía preocupado. Syo se las arregló para distraerle lo suficiente como para que disfrutase del resto de su tiempo.

"Tokiya~" entonó Otoya alegremente cuando Tokiya finalmente salió de la sala de estudio "¿Si?" esa fue la única respuesta de Tokiya, que seguía hablando con su tono estoico de siempre "Nada. Me alegro de ver que saliste de la habitación. Estaba preocupado de que fueses a quedarte dentro durante el resto del día"

Tokiya no respondió y se sentó entre Otoya y Ren en el suelo, notando que los otros ya estaban sentados en círculo "Ahora que Tokiya está aquí, podemos empezar al fin con los juegos~" anunció Natsuki alegremente.

Syo estaba preocupado, pues desde que habían dejado a Natsuki a cargo del entretenimiento, había estado preocupado "Mejor que no sea nada malo…" susurró suavemente para sí mismo "¿Dijiste algo, Syo-chan?" Syo negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

"En ese caso, vamos a jugar a verdad o atrevimiento~" Natsuki estaba sonriendo mientras decía eso, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de los otros. Un ahogado "¿Qué?" fue la respuesta que consiguió "No puedes hablar en serio" gritó Syo. Es cierto, sabía que Natsuki tendría algunas ideas extrañas pero no pensó que fuese un juego así.

Natsuki asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa todavía intacta en el rostro "Por supuesto que hablo en serio. Esta tampoco es la versión normal~ Todos nosotros sacaremos una tarjeta y haremos lo que dice. Eso es el atrevimiento y si no queréis hacerlo, tendréis que responder una pregunta en su lugar. Pero hay algunas que tendréis que hacer sin importar el qué"

Otoya parpadeó y sonrió lentamente "¡Suena divertido!" gruñó Tokiya y colocó sus manos sobre su rostro. Sabía que Otoya estaría de acuerdo con jugar al juego. Habían dejado a Natsuki a cargo, queriendo decir que no tendrían más opción que estar de acuerdo con ello.

Natsuki miro alrededor y clavó su mirada en Otoya "Deberíamos empezar con Ittoki-kun~" Otoya se sorprendió y se señaló a sí mismo con curiosidad "¿Yo?" Natsuki le pasó el mazo de cartas y asintió con la cabeza "Saca una carta"

El pelirrojo asintió y sacó la de arriba, leyéndola lentamente "¿Eh? ¿Debo elegir a la persona que está sentada a mi lado izquierdo o a la persona al lado izquierdo de esa persona para compartir un abrazo de tres minutos?"

Parpadeando, Otoya se giró hacia el lado para ver que dos personas se suponía que iba a coger para completar el reto "Tokiya y Ren, ¿eh? Este reto es fácil. Aunque no creo que Tokiya esté feliz si le abrazo" añadió Otoya la última parte con preocupación.

"Ikki siempre puede escogerme. No me importa abrazarte" Ren le guiñó un ojo y espero a ver como progresarían las cosas. Tokiya miró cautelosamente a Ren. Se sentía como si estuviese planeando algo y quién sabe lo que hará. Suspirando, Tokiya se puso en pie y se giró hacia Otoya "Estoy de acuerdo con eso"

Otoya se animó y Tokiya pudo ver las orejas y cola invisibles apareciendo "¿De verdad?" Tokiya asintió brevemente y Otoya le rodeó con los brazos al momento.

Por mucho que Tokiya hubiera aceptado el permitir que Otoya lo abrazara por voluntad propia, no iba a abrazar a Otoya. Lo hizo solo porque la otra parte era Ren, si fuese alguien más, no habría estado de acuerdo. El abrazo le pareció mucho más largo de tres minutos y deseaba recuperar su espacio personal.

Las interacciones físicas no eran lo suyo, después de todo. El abrazo no eran incómodo; solo se sentía extraño para Tokiya. Una vez que Tokiya anunció que habían pasado los tres minutos, empujó ligeramente a Otoya y regresó a su asiento.

"Boo. Tokiya es tan frío como siempre" Otoya hizo un puchero y volvió a su asiento. Intentando animar a su amigo, Syo cogió el mazo de cartas y sacó una "Coge un objeto de ropa de alguien sentado a cualquier lado tuya y llévalo hasta el final del juego"

Sonriendo, Syo se giró hacia Otoya y le pidió su chaleco "¿Eh? ¿Mi chaleco? Creo que está bien" Otoya se encogió de hombros, quitándose la chaqueta y dándosela a Syo. Ya que había calefacción instalada, Otoya no temía coger un resfriado.

La chaqueta era bastante grande para él y Syo miró a Ren cuando le señaló, riéndose. Empujó la baraja de cartas hacia Masato, el cual cogió una tranquilamente. Masato leyó y releyó la carta "…Shinomiya. ¿Qué es esto?"

Natsuki cogió la carta de Masato y la leyó "Encuentra a una persona que conozcas desde joven y comparte una bebida con él" parpadeó como un búho y le pasó la carta de vuelta a Masato "Ese es Jinguji, ¿verdad?"

"Pasaré" Masato se negó a hacerlo. Al menos, eso era lo que inicialmente planeó "¿Oh? ¿Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera quieres compartir una bebida conmigo?"

La expresión petulante en el rostro de Ren había molestado a Masato y cambió de idea. Natsuki colocó un vaso de zumo de naranja con dos pajitas en la mesa y la movió para dejar que los dos se acercaran a este. Ren estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo cuando bebía, dándose cuenta de que Masato estaba realmente incómodo con lo cerca que tenían que estar. Una vez que el zumo estuvo terminado, Masato regresó al instante a su asiento sin decir una palabra.

"El siguiente es mi turno~" Natsuki cogió una carta alegremente y leyó el contenido "Encuentra a alguien que creas que es mono y ponle un par de cuernos de reno" su sonrisa se amplió y miró a Syo "Ese es Syo-chan, seguro~"

El rostro de Syo palideció y negó con la cabeza "¿Qué? No soy mono y no me pongas eso" sus protestas fueron inútiles cuando un par de fuertes brazos le cogieron y fue arrastrado a la habitación de Natsuki.

"…Syo va a estar bien, ¿verdad?" preguntó Otoya "Quién sabe. Es Shinomiya, después de todo" respondió Masato con calma. Ren simplemente se encogió de hombros y sacó una carta "Deberíamos simplemente terminar con este juego"

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras leía lo que estaba en la carta "Arrastra a la persona a tu lado a un armario vacío durante diez minutos" Masato solo pudo mirar a Ren con horror mientras le arrebataba la carta para asegurarse de que Ren no estaba solo bromeando.

Viéndose derrotado cuando estuvo seguro de que la carta estaba bien y no había modo de que Ren no lo hiciese. Ren tiró su móvil a Otoya y ajustó el temporizador a diez minutos "Ikki. Llama a la puerta del armario cuando suene el temporizador. Estaré en la primera habitación a la derecha con la puerta marrón"

Otoya asintió y miró a Masato a modo de disculpa mientras le observaba ser arrastrado fuera de allí "¿Eh? ¿Dónde fueron Jinguji-kun e Hijirikawa-kun?"

Natsuki había regresado con un molesto Syo que tenía una de esas felpas con cuernos de reno en la cabeza. Otoya se puso en pie y urgió a Tokiya a hacer lo mismo "Lee esto y lo sabréis" le pasó la tarjeta de Ren a Natsuki y Syo, el cual sacudió la cabeza con simpatía "Pobre Hijirikawa"

Syo podía saber que Masato sin duda estaría sufriendo al igual que él lo estuvo en la habitación de su propio amigo de la infancia "Me pregunto si se matarán el uno al otro" comentó Syo.

"¿EH? Mejor vayamos a comprobarlo en la habitación" Otoya se apresuró a caminar hacia la habitación que Ren mencionó y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba extrañamente silenciosa y los otros tres entraron lentamente "Ittoki-kun, ¿estás seguro de que esta es la habitación?"

"Otoya acertó con la habitación. Lo comprobé cuando llegamos" respondió Tokiya con calma, encontrando ese silencio extraño también. Dirigió su atención a Otoya e intentó mirar el cronómetro "Otoya, ¿cuánto tiempo les queda?"

"Todavía quedan dos minutos" Syo miró alrededor de la habitación y la encontró extrañamente parecida a su habitación "Supongo que estuve aquí si está así de tranquilo" un ruido sordo en el armario provocó que saltase.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó cautelosamente "¿Podría ser que realmente estén peleando dentro?" preguntó Natsuki, preocupado "Lo dudo si estaba tan tranquilo cuando vinimos" discrepó Tokiya, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro de Otoya para ver el tiempo que quedaba.

"Se acabó" Otoya se acercó al armario y golpeó dos veces antes de alejarse. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Masato saliese con el rostro sonrojado y un sonriente Ren le siguiese "Shinomiya. ¿Por qué todas tus cartas son tan raras?"

"¿Cómo es eso?" Natsuki realmente no encontraba nada malo en sus cartas "Volvamos para que Ichi puede divertirse también" Ren caminó con calma hacia la sala sin esperar a que le siguiesen.

Tokiya le siguió a regañadientes y sacó una carta. Su expresión era forzada mientras la leía "… ¿Por qué esto es algo a lo que no me puedo negar?" escrito con letras en negrita en la parte inferior, estaban las palabras de que tenía que hacerlo sin importar qué.

"Para hacerlo más divertido, por supuesto, Ichinose-kun~ Sabía que la mayoría no lo haría si sacabais la carta, por eso lo puse ahí" Natsuki le dedicó una sonrisa inocente, a pesar de que Tokiya estaba mandándole miradas de muerte en estos instantes.

Otoya se las había arreglado para quitarle la tarjeta a Tokiya para ver lo que había sacado "Elige una persona de uno de tus lados y tienes que ganar al juego del pocky contra quien quiera que sea" Otoya se rascó la cabeza "No suena tan mal"

Tokiya le miró sin expresión y suspiró. Confía en que Otoya sea tan despistado como para no saber de qué es el juego "¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?" estaba esperando poder sacar otra carta en su lugar "Nop" Natsuki ya le había lanzado la caja de pocky de fresa y sabía que no había escapatoria.

Derrotado, Tokiya eligió a Otoya y le giró para que quedase de frente a él "¿Eh? ¿Tokiya va a hacerlo conmigo? Incluso si Tokiya tiene que ganar, no me rendiré tan fácilmente" Otoya parpadeó con confusión y ladeó su cabeza "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

Realmente era como pensaba, Otoya de verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Pero era demasiado tarde para retroceder ya y brevemente le explicó las reglas a Otoya. Metiendo un extremo en la boca de Otoya, Tokiya mordió el extremo liso del palo e ignoró el silbido de Ren.

Otoya todavía no se daba cuenta, hasta que lograron alcanzar los últimos bocados del palo. La repentina compresión de lo que Tokiya quería decir hizo que sus mejillas se sonrosasen. Podía sentir a Tokiya acercándose más pero no podía retroceder después de lo que dijo antes.

"¿En serio?" pensó Tokiya para sí mismo mientras mordía y masticaba, había pensado que Otoya retrocedería una vez que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero Otoya todavía estaba mordiendo el palo. Solo quedaba un bocado entre ambos y las risas procedentes de Ren lo estaban molestando.

No podía darse el lujo de perder y terminar sacando otra carta que, sin duda, tendría otra cosa extraña escrita. Cerró los ojos para evitar que le resultara más difícil el darle un mordisco cuando sabía lo cerca que estaba de él.

Tokiya incluso podía escuchar la suave respiración de Otoya por su cercanía y se movió para avanzar, dando un bocado a lo que quedaba del pelo. Sus labios estaban presionados contra algo cálido y era obvio lo que era. Esperaba que Otoya simplemente retrocediese antes y lo dejara acabar.

Para su sorpresa, pudo sentir una presión contra sus labios "¿Qué?" pronunció contra los labios de Otoya y abrió sus ojos. Eso parecía haber sorprendido a Otoya y se alejó "Gah. Lo siento por eso Tokiya" se disculpó Otoya y se apresuró a volver a sentarse.

"…" tenía esa extraña sensación de decepción cuando Otoya se había alejado "¿Por qué era eso?" se preguntó a sí mismo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Natsuki habló "Vamos a seguir~"

"No" dijeron cuatro voces al mismo tiempo "Hemos tenido suficiente ya con las cartas" sinceramente, no querían lidiar con las cartas más tiempo, las únicas personas a las que no parecía importarle seguir, eran Natsuki y Ren.

Natsuki bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza "¿Por qué no comemos primero?" preguntó Tokiya, sin gustarle la atmósfera que tenían alrededor.

Aceptaron y procedieron a comer "¿Cuál es el siguiente juego?" Syo quería asegurarse de que no era nada raro "Vamos a ver quién puede beber más ponche de huevo~"

Natsuki parecía haberse animado cuando Syo le había preguntado por ello "¿Por qué no lo cojo por ti? Recuerdo que hice que mis sirvientes hiciesen mucho para mí ayer"

Ren se excusó y caminó hacia la cocina. Los otros se sintieron aliviados de que el juego fuese normal esta vez y que las cosas no fuesen a acabar extrañamente como antes.

Tokiya no tenía intención de participar en ese juego tan infantil y solamente les observó engullir sus vasos de ponche. Cuando dio un sorbo de su vaso, parpadeó y lo olfateó "Parece que hay un alto porcentaje de ron en ellos"

Para cuando se dio cuenta, los otros cinco ya habían bebido muchos vasos y la mayor parte de sus caras estaban rojas "… En serio. ¿Ninguno se dio cuenta?"

Haciendo memoria, seguramente era culpa de Ren. Había mencionado que sus sirvientes no le habían añadido alcohol, así que él mismo habría añadido algo. Tokiya gimió al darse cuenta de que Ren había echado demasiado o que los sirvientes ya le habían añadido algo.

"¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta?" intentó pararles pero se negaron a escucharle y simplemente acabaron cuando se acabó el ponche. Tokiya negó con la cabeza por los borrachos frente a él "Ya entiendo esos rumores de que las personas son más sinceras cuando están borrachas"

Ren estaba abrazando a Masato y, sorprendentemente, Masato le estaba correspondiendo el abrazo "Algo debe de haber ocurrido en esos diez minutos" comentó Tokiya y dirigió su atención hacia el dormido Syo, que estaba usando a Natsuki como almohada "Syo-chan es tan lindo~"

Al menos el otro par estaba comportándose con más normalidad en comparación con los otros dos. Ahora solo tenía que localizar a su perdido compañero de habitación "¿Otoya?" llamó, mirando a izquierda y derecha en busca del inquieto pelirrojo.

"Tokiya~" un cuerpo chocó directamente contra él y este le cogió por reflejo "Otoya. Estás borracho, vuelve a la habitación" Otoya tenía un puchero infantil y negó con la cabeza "No"

Viendo como no tenía otra opción, Tokiya intentó que Otoya estuviese de acuerdo con él "¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Si vuelves a la habitación, te daré lo que quieras" Tokiya sabía que iba a arrepentirse pero era la mejor idea que se le ocurrió para hacer que Otoya se fuese a la cama en ese momento.

"Solo si –tú Toki – me das un beso" tartamudeó Otoya. Eso sorprendió a Tokiya e intentó verificarlo dos veces para ver si lo había escuchado correctamente "¿Quieres que te bese?" Otoya asintió con la cabeza "No…"

"¿QUÉ? No – vuelvo – a la habitación entonces. To-ki-ya es tan cruel" Otoya sorbió y Tokiya vio con horror el momento en que su compañero de cuarto comenzó a llorar "Argh. No tengo elección, ¿verdad?" se rindió con reticencia y besó las mejillas de Otoya "¿Feliz ahora?"

"Aún no" Otoya se había puesto de puntillas y presionó sus labios contra los suyos "Qu-" Tokiya quería preguntar lo que había sucedido pero esto solamente le dio la oportunidad Otoya de colar su lengua en su boca.

La lengua que se movía alrededor de su boca, hacía que su mente se dispersase y se encontró besando a Otoya, ganándose un suave maullido por parte de su compañero. Sus ojos se habían cerrado en algún punto a lo largo del momento y era él el que estaba dominando el beso en ese momento.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero se sentía correcto. El sentimiento de insatisfacción que tuvo cuando Otoya se alejó había desaparecido ahora y sabía que estaba siendo demasiado brusco con los besos. Abrió los ojos para mirar las mejillas rosadas de su compañero de cuarto y sonrió en el beso, Otoya se veía adorable con sus ojos cerrados junto con esas mejillas.

Para cuando se alejó por la falta de aire, ambos estaban jadeando y Otoya se veía terriblemente tembloroso y soñoliento. Sonriendo, acercó a su compañero hacia su pecho y le susurró un suave "Buenas noches" mientras le llevaba de vuelta a su habitación.

Lo más probable es que Otoya no lo recordase cuando despertase y Tokiya está de acuerdo con dejar las cosas así de momento "Tendré que descubrir primero porque hice eso…" suspiró de nuevo mientras observaba el pacífico rostro de Otoya. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios sin su conocimiento.

"Por supuesto, tampoco voy a evitar esto. Solo voy a tomarme algo de tiempo para descubrir mis propios sentimientos" sabía que debía de sentir algo por Otoya si le había correspondido al beso.

Se dio cuenta de golpe al recordar sus palabras anteriores "Espero. Si lo que dije sobre que las personas son más honestas cuando están borrachas… ¿eso significa que de verdad quiere besarme?" esa iba a ser una pregunta que quedaría sin respuesta.

Tokiya decidió que debería irse a la cama y ver cómo iban las cosas mañana. Si Otoya lo recordaba y se lo mencionaba, tendría una charla con él del tema. Si no, simplemente lo dejaría así durante un tiempo. Cuando tuviese una respuesta, pues era un misterio que él mismo desconocía.

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Otoya no le preguntó nada y Tokiya decidió asumir que Otoya no recordaba nada de momento. Syo estaba sufriendo por el dolor de cabeza y había vuelto a la cama una vez que había terminado el desayuno.

Habían prometido despertarle cuando estuviese ahí el transporte para llevarles de vuelta a la escuela. El ambiente alrededor de Masato y Ren era ligeramente diferente y ninguno de ellos había preguntado por qué. Entendían que no era asunto de ellos y no tenían derecho a preguntarles.

A decir verdad, Otoya había recordado todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Se había sonrojado cuando Tokiya le despertó y pretendió querer dormir más cuando escondió su rostro bajo la manta "¿Cómo se supone que voy a encarar a Tokiya?"

Se había preguntado a sí mismo eso cuando estuvo solo en el baño. Otoya decidió hablar con Tokiya sobre eso en el futuro, pero ahora no, cuando era demasiado incómodo y con los demás cerca también "Creo que solo lo trataré como de costumbre"

Otoya se las arregló para sonreír con normalidad una vez que tomó su decisión, molestando a Tokiya como solía hacerlo. Sin embargo, era mucho más consciente de esa interacción física "Me he divertido, gracias por dejar que me quede aquí, Ren~"

Ren había asentido mientras contactaba con su chofer para verificar el momento en que llegaría "Estará aquí en una hora" Natsuki había quedado a cargo de despertar a Syo y Otoya decidió pasar el resto del tiempo pensando.

Otoya se alegraba de haber venido aquí, incluso si las cosas terminaron siendo un poco incómodas al final "Supongo que esta Navidad no fue del todo mal" concluyó Tokiya, tocando sus labios medio conscientemente "Parece que los errores no son tan malos como pensé en un principio"

Gracias a esos errores al dejar que Natsuki planease los juegos y dejar que Ren se encargase del ponche de huevo, acabó con él pegando sus labios con Otoya dos veces. La sensación no era mala, solo un poco confusa para él.

Si pudiese regresar en el tiempo, Tokiya no lo haría de otro modo. Otoya pensaba lo mismo, solo que no pensaba en ellos como errores. Ambos habían decidido que hablaría sobre eso un día. Por ahora, las cosas simplemente iban a permanecer como estaban.


End file.
